The Keeper Of Kingdom Hearts
by XxOblivionxX
Summary: A girl is found in CastleOblivion on‘The World That Never Was’. She has a strange power and a force around her that is felt by everyone. Light,dark, no one knows who she plays for, but what if she plays for both, and Kingdom Hearts holds her very life?R
1. Prelude

**The Keeper Of Kingdom Hearts**

**Summary: **A girl is found in Castle Oblivion on 'The World That Never Was'. She has a strange power and a force around her that is felt by everyone. Light, dark, no one knows who she plays for, but what if she plays for both, and Kingdom Hearts holds her very life? (Terrible summary but you have to read! PLZ) This is a one-time shot story if you don't like this chapter I won't try i guess.

**Disclaimer:** Though I wish I could have been the brilliant mind that created Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2, I didn't and I don't own any of the characters, worlds, or past plots. I just have my new character and the plot this story revolves around. Though I do wish to own Hallow Bastion/Radiant Gardens..Ooooooo I also don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy.XD

**Rating-M:** for Adult Content, Adult Situations, Nudity, and Language, but that's not 'till later . !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Prelude:** _

_A women shrouded in a black cloak walked around the graves in the 'Proof of Existence' room. She ran her delicate, slender fingers over the broken tomb stones. She knew they belonged to the Organization XIII. She knew a lot of things that she shouldn't. As she touched each grave a memory of the dead would reveal itself to her. She touched the grave of number XI, which revealed itself as Marluxia's grave. Images of deception, betrayal, and chaos came. His life was ended by some boy welding a keyblade. This boy was in many of the members memories. They were all the same, each taken down by a little brat. This organization wasn't that good, she told herself. She drew in a deep breathe and carried on out of the room. She made her way through the 'Naught's Approach', through the 'Ruin and Creation's Passage' , till she reached the entrance of where wanted to be. She walked up the steps of 'The Alter of Naught'. She ran her hand on the railing. Images of a great battle went on here. Two boys took down a powerful nobody by the name of Xemnas. She then saw what she needed to see. But was quickly pulled out of the memory._

"_Who are you?" came a voice behind her. She turned._

"_I'm just an innocent bystander." she giggled._

_Standing there was a man also in black, but his outfit was much more aureate. One arm was in a sleeve and the over was showing off his muscles. He had this half dress thing going on, but it worked. There was a wolf pendent with it's mouth around a ring. He didn't seem to get her joke, because he drew out a rather large sword. _

"_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Before we get all scrappy, I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Alita." She jumped high and landed right behind him. She got close to his ear. "What's your name?"_

"_Cloud." He stiffened._

"_And why are you here, Cloud?" she circled around him like a hungry vulture._

"_I was stationed here. Along with 5 other people." he didn't mean to give out that information, but it seemed hard to not say it. _

"_Hmmmm.." Alita sighed going back to the stop she first held. "Well I can't have you here ruining my work" _

_She lifted her left arm slightly and opened her hand. A keyblade, suddenly appeared. Cloud didn't show emotion, but he remembered Sora and was quite shocked. The blades chain wrapped around her arm. Cloud went into battle ready stance. She just laughed. _

"_Well, I'm sorry Cloud. Like I said, can't have you people here ruining my work. Bye-bye." and with a wave of her hand, a hole of darkness appeared under him. He started sinking in. He couldn't escape. Once it swallowed him whole, he felt like he was falling. Then he landed, and hard. He owned his eyes to see he was at Hallow Bastion again. He looked around him to see five other people in pain from the fall. They were the other people stationed with him. Why did she let them go? Cloud looked up to the sky, then rushed to Merlin's house. He need to talk to Leon, but most of all talk to Sora._

_(A/n I don't plan on using Hallow Bastions new name a.k.a Radiant Gardens...it's just too weird to say that..so don't be all up on my case saying i'm wrong. I'm use the guide book and thanks to my friend who taped all the little clips in the game, i should have a lot correct..)_


	2. Ch1: A new beginning?

**Thank You:** For reading it and telling me I should go on with the story.

**chrisheller:** I kno I've made some mistakes, and mostly will keep on making them. I usually just write it down and if it sounds good it goes up. lol. and Alita's keyblade will be revealed with time...

**0jadecat0:** I kno the story was story was short, most of the beginning chapters are going to be that way for while. When the story opens more and more is revealed, the chapters will be long and more exciting.

**Again:** THANK YOU FOR READING!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 1:** A new begin?

On the small world of "Destiny Islands" a group of friends were running down the beach they once did along time ago. Riku, a staggering 6' 3", was quite the looker. He was masculent, but not like eww. He had aqua eyes and long silver hair. It reached to the small of his back. His long bangs scatter along his face as he ran against his friend. Sora, only reaching 6'0", wasn't bad himself. He wasn't as maculent as Riku, but was as strong. He has spiky brown hair, that went in all directions. His deep blue eyes focused on winning this race. Behind them was a girl trying to keep up. Kairi, 5'7", was the groups glue. She was a slender girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She was kind and both of them had risk their lives to save her. Riku, had it bad though. He set out to find her using darkness that was promised by Maleficent. It soon consumed him and he became intertwined with Xehanort's heartless. Sora, on the other hand, had light on his side. He was chosen by the keyblade and fought to save her and seal the world's key holes.

Now, after a year and a half after fighting Xemnas, they all could live in peace. The way things were. Well, now they we're teenagers. And of course Sora and Riku have noticed Kairi more now. Before, they did use to fight for her affection, but now it was a fight to get to her first. But neither made their true first move. Not wanted to make Kairi choose between her two best friends. They waited patiently 'till the day she choose.

Finally the race ended, Riku won as usual, but Sora was a close second. They both flopped to the sand waiting for Kairi to catch up. They were all panting. It was a long race. As they all sat on the sandy shores watching the water, the sun began to set. It was a beautiful sight. Certainly romantic, but it was hard when there's an extra person. As Sora began to dose off like he usually does he noticed something in the water.

"Hey! What's that?" his mature voice rang. Riku looked up.

"Dunno, let's go check in out!" He stood up and smiled.

"Yea!" Kairi rang.

They wadded through the water, until they came up to see what was in the water. It was a bottle with a letter in it. Sora groaned. He knew what this was. It was most likely from the King. Something new must be going on. Riku pulled off the top and the letter slipped out.

"Hey, watch out, don't want it to get wet!" Sora complained.

"Don't worry, we're not that deep in the water." Riku rolled his eyes. He opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Sora and Riku,_

_Well, it has been awhile and that's a good thing, but lately a lot of strange stuff has been happening. Random attacks all through out the worlds, but no one was hurt and no heart's have been stolen. But someone has claimed Castle Oblivion, and Cloud said that they used the power of darkness to send the men back. We're not sure what is going on, but we need you. We fear that Kingdom Hearts is in danger...again._

It was signed with King Mickey's usual stand that was in the shaped of his head. Sora this time didn't groan, but fell right into the water. Kairi laughed and when Sora resurfaced he was greeted by a bonk on the head by Riku. He always use to do that was they were younger.

"Sooooooooo?" Kairi said as they made their way back to land.

"So?" Riku responded.

"Are we going on another adventure?" she asked gleefully.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" Sora jumped. He was now excited for this. He could see Donald and Goofy.

"And don't leave me behind!" Kairi got infront of them wagging her finger, her smiling reaching ear to ear.

"Of course not!" the two boys said in unison holding their hands up in surrender. Soon they were heading for the Gummi ship that was hidden on the island. They at least had a little time together.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**(A/N) **Again another short chapter and mostly more grammer errors, but this is mearly an introduction phase. Soon it will all be worth it!


	3. Ch2: A New Threat

Sorry ifthe storyseems a little slow in the beginning. It the curse of story-telling, you have to reintroduce all the old character and introduce the new ones. You also have to set up the story.

**On With The Story! **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 2: **The new threat

At Castle Oblivion, Alita sat infront of the grave of Xemnas. She stared long and hard. She was wondering what she could do with him. _He was powerful, and they did have a long time trying to defeat him_, she thought. She took a deep breath and got up. She stood just next to his grave. _Better not fail me_. She put her right hand over the grave and lifted it up. Then as if transparent, the body of Xemnas came out. Still in a laying position she moved him to the middle of the room. She placed both her hands on the place where his heart would be and it started to glow. The light was bright and when it died down, Xemnas eyes were open. He stood.

"What?" he looked at the strange girl infront of him. (a/n you will learn her appearance when she meets up with the heros)

"You will now serve me." was all she said.

"To hell I will!" he yelled running to attack her. Suddenly he fell to the floor in pain. He looked up to see her holding a little ball of darkness in her hands. She was squeezing it tightly.

"Hell is where you'll be if you don't obey me." her voice strong. Not like it was before when it was lite and airy. "Now will you follow me?"

"Y-ye-y-yes." Xemnas struggled to talk as it felt like his chest was collapsing.

"Good!" she put on a cheerful face and her airy voice was back. Xemnas collapsed totally to the floor gasping air. Alita just walked away toward the door. "Oh" she turned around, "Don't try to back stab me, I hold the very essence of your life in my hand." With that she left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Watch out!"

"I know where I'm going!"

"You're going to hit something!"

"No I won't!"

"Keep your eyes on what's infront of you!"

This argument was coming from inside the Gummi. Sora was flying and Kairi and Riku feared for their lives. Sora had gotten lost on the way to the Disney Castle. Riku offered to fly, he did spend time with the King and knew where he lived, but NOOOO Sora had to be the one to fly. Clinging on for dear life, Kairi tried to keep the peace. After what seemed forever they were approaching the world. They all sighed with relief. Sora went in for the land. Since this world had a real Gummi garage, it wasn't hard for Sora to land.

Once out, Kairi looked around. It was a pretty place. The castle was white and huge. They all walked to the audience chamber. Inside all the way at the end were quite a few familiar sights. On the thrones were Mickey and Minnie, they were all smiles when they saw their guest. On the side of Minnie was Daisy, Minnie's friend and Donald's girlfriend. Donald was on the other side. And standing next to the small duck was a scrawny Goofy. When they saw each other, Sora, Donald, and Goofy all ran to each other with happiness filling them. Goofy and Donald tackled Sora to the ground. They were all laughing. Riku and Kairi looked at each other and headed for the King.

"Get up, Sora, you're making a fool of yourself." Riku said as he passed. Sora just gave his quirky smile.

"Garsh, Sora you've grown." Goofy said and he helped Sora up.

"But I bet you still can't do anything, catus-head" Donald quacked.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny...I see you're still just laying eggs." Sora joked. Donald grew red in face.

"Hello, your Majesty." Riku bowed infront of King Mickey.

"Riku, we've known each other long enough for you to call me Mickey." he squeaked.

"Hi." Kairi waved.

"Ah, Kairi, I see your doing well. Are you keeping these boys these boys inline?" laughed Mickey. She nodded.

"So your Majesty," Sora finally caught up, "What's going on?"

"Well Sora. There have been strange attacks in the worlds lately. Dark spots are appearing all over and no one dares go near them. And a strange girl appeared in Castle Oblivion. She said that she had work to do and didn't want anyone disturbing it. She sent all the men stationed there back to Hallow Bastion. Cloud also said that she welded a keyblade." he paused. Riku and Sora straightened. This was interesting. "What was strange was that she could have killed them, or even tried to attempt to hurt them, but she didn't. She just let them go. And she knew where he lived. I talked to Master Yen Sid about her. He does know a bit about her, you'd have to talk to him to get the full story. But he gave me a warning that I feel you must know. She can see your desires, your deepest ones. She'll use them against you if given the chance. We need to stop her and now." He finished.

Both Sora and Riku saluted him and nodded. They turned back and headed for the Gummi Garage. They needed a larger ship since Donald and Goofy were joining the crew. Sora and Riku were scared for Kairi, they didn't want anything to happen to her, but she assured them that she was fine. She even had her own keyblade (see KH2 to understand). But there still was that doubt. Now they had to make their way to the world 'Twilight Town'. Master Yen Sid lived just off the island that was only accessible by the Ghost Train and the train station.

Once on the train everyone just sat there in silence. They were all thinking of this new person. What did she want? Was she after Kingdom Hearts? Was Kingdom Hearts still around? Sora could remember that it was destroyed right before he fought with Riku against Xemnas. What if she was part of Organization XIII? But she couldn't be, they were all dead. He had made sure of it. The train slowly pulled up to the Tower. They all got off and made the long journey up the tower. Stairs lead to magical portals to rooms, which lead to the next set of magical stairs. After what seemed forever, they made it to the room 'Sorcerer's Loft'. Sora opened the door. In the middle in a chair behind a desk sat Master Yen Sid. He looked like a crazy magician, but was the wisest person of all. Everyone except Kairi bowed. She didn't know she had too.

"Welcome." Yen Sid's voice was strong and old.

"Sir, we've come for information on the new enemy that plagues us." Sora said. His voice was without any hint of him being young.

"Yes...This is an interesting case you have." Yen Sid hanged his head. "But..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Ooooooo I've decided to end there cuz I'm tired and have no more ideas! I'm not sure if Kingdom Hearts was really destroyed. I just remember in the game Ansem used some kind of gun and Kingdom Hearts went KAPLUY! So for this story we'll pretend it blew up! Okay?**


	4. Ch3: I need something

**Hurray: **I am on chapter 3! To me this is exciting because I didn't think anyone would read or that I would actually continue. Usually I get bored of my stories and stop, but this one I feel something. It tells me to keep going...it's also tells me to start fires, but we'll ignore that! Haha, well thank you!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 3:** I need something

"Yes...This is an interesting case you have." Yen Sid hanged his head. "But..."

"But WHAT?" Donald quacked loudly.

"I need something." he simply replied.

"What is it that you need?" Riku asked.

"I need the cloak of Maleficent."

Riku winced at the name. She was the one that drew him to darkness. Even today there lay a bit of darkness in his heart. Sora didn't notice the pain in his friends eye and nodded at what he had to do.

"Sir? Where is Maleficent?" Sora asked.

"She is suspected to be on 'The World That Never Was', but that was awhile ago that I got that information. She could be working for the new enemy. Be careful everyone please."

Again everyone except Kairi bowed. They exited and went to the Gummi. Once they were off Sora sighed heavily. Everyone knew that place. That's the place where they were finally united. It was also a place of grief and hardship. It was only a brief trip to that world. It was really close to Twilight Town. Once close they could see the castle and the city beneath it and it's parallel. They landed in 'Alley to Between'. At the end of the alley you could see the paradox hole that took you to 'Betwixt and Between'. There Alex died or vanished in Sora's hand. He never got to say sorry to Kairi, though he did say "his heart just wouldn't be in it." The sad last smart-ass joke he ever made. They made their way down 'Fragment Crossing'. It was quite dark. Maybe because there was no light in that world. No sun to shine, no love to glow. They finally got to 'Memory's Skyscraper'. There everyone rested on the steps of the building.

"Help!" they heard faintly. Sora and Riku jumped up and their keyblades materialized into their hands.

"Help!" the cries were getting closer. Soon out of the alley 'Brink of Despair' fell a girl to the ground. Heartless were crawling all over. Shadows, Soldiers, and even Neoshadows grabbed and pulled at her. Everyone jumped to her rescue. While Sora, Donald, Riku, and Goofy fought the heartless Kairi pulled the girl to safety. It only took a few strokes of the keyblade and the battle was done.

Everyone gathered around the girl. She looked about Kairi's height. She was a bit skinnier then Kairi, but still not anorexic. She was dressed in a grey robe similar to the one the organization wore, but subtle difference. Her bluesilver hair reached to the middle of her neck and was all messy. She looked up to the guys with her empurple eyes. Suddenly it was like a spell was cast over them. Right there was the turning point for them, they no longer wanted Kairi, though they might try, they wanted her. Her and those eyes. Goofy was the first to speak up since no one else wanted to.

"Garsh, are you okay?" he held out a hand.

"I'm fine" her voice like heaven. She gladly took the hand and helped herself up. She dusted off her robes and smiled to everyone. She bowed, "Thank you for saving me. It's weird I don't even remember how I got here."

"It was probably our new enemy." Sora growled clenching his teeth.

"Oh..." this frightened the girl.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you." Riku chimed. This would be a good chance to get her to like him.

"So what's your name?" Donald huffed. He didn't trust her.

"Oh, where are my manners." she laughed putting a hand on her head. "Alita"

"I'm Sora, that's Riku, Donald, and Goofy." he pointed to them all and they waved, well everyone but Donald.

"Hey what about me?" Kairi pushed her way to the girl. "I'm Kairi. Don't mind these losers." she laughed. Alita also laughed.

"Well, I did suspect they were loserish." the girls just giggled together and the boys smiled and then had a face of stupid shock.

"Well, umm, we better look for Maleficent." Sora said all seriously. The other's nodded and looked to the new girl.

"Ummmm, what do we do about you?"

"You guys go, I'll find my way back...to where ever I came from." she laughed it off.

"No, if the heartless were after you there must be something important." Goofy stated.

"Nah it's okay." she started to back away.

"NO! Goofy's right you must come with us." Kairi stated planting her feet firmly.

"Uhhhhh.."something changed behind Alita's eyes "Okay! Soooooo what does this Maleficent look like?"

"She's all like BLACK with GREEN eyes and HUGE horns!" Sora explained using huge arm gestures, much like he always did.

Riku bonked Sora on the head and everyone laughed. Alita looked at the two blade welders. _So these are them, huh? This is going to be fun, _She thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N: School is starting in two days so story will be slowing down. Not that it matters cuz I doubt many ppl read this story, lol. But this year is going to kill me, hopefully I'll be able to continue the story. Oh now plz put up some review, I wanna know what your think...unless it's just wrong... . **


	5. Ch4: Hahaha You Fools!

**Hmmm:** Well I'm surprised...more and more ppl are reading, but no one leaves me anything...no 'i like the story' or even 'man this sux!'...i'd like something plz! but thanx for reading anyways

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 4:** Hahaha You Fools!

The group made their way up 'The Brink of Despair'. The walk way was like ice, but also like flowing water. If you hadn't been to this place before would have feared to walk this unstable looking bridge. But not this group. They had to pass it a few times. They made their way to 'Nothing's Call'. It was the entrance to the Castle Oblivion. There was their second attack by heartless. Shadows, Large Bodies, and Air Pirates plagued them. Everyone was on the attack, except the girl, she just stayed in the corner. Kairi fought with her flower keyblade. A few spells were cast and in a matter of minutes they were gone.

"What are heartless doing back!" Sora exclaimed.

No one knew, well almost no one. Riku went to Alita and smiled. He gave her a thumbs up and head a hand out for her to take. She took it and followed him to everyone, because no one waited for them. Losers! They caught up at 'Twilight's View' and climbed up the stairs. There were quite a few but not to bad. They then entered the 'Hall of Empty Melodies'.

"Brats!" they heard a call from above. They look towards the balcony above them. There in all her dark glory was Maleficent. She held her staff and perched on it was her infamous crow. She glared at them. She loathed them. They destroyed her. They took her brilliant power from her. And then she noticed someone. Her little apprentice, or at least ex-apprentice.

"Hello Riku, how have you been?" she asked, faking emotions.

"No good thanks to you!" He cried.

"Oh how sad. Well, I have to do my master's bidding." she paused, "I'll leave you with a parting present though."

With a wave of her had a swarm of heartless rose from the ground, and she was gone. There were more than last time. There were tons of them. There were Aerial Knockers, Armored Knights, Assault Riders, Shadows, NeoShadows, Cannon Guns, Fat Bandits, Emerald Blues, and Rapid Thrusters. That was a lot for the small group. Sora cast as many spells as he could, but still took in damage. But thankfully HP balls fell with every enemy defeated. Riku also assisted with spells; casting Firaga and Blizzaga. Kairi was still new at using a keyblade so it wasn't that easy for her. Donald and Goofy were being trampled by the Fat Bandits. No one was left to protect the only person with no defense. One of the NeoShadows spotted her. It came galloping towards her. She screamed and held her hands up in her only defense. There was a loud clashing sound and a strange light that materialized infront of her. There, in her hands was a keyblade. Everyone was shocked, but couldn't do anything, they had to fight. Alita started swinging the blade as hard as she could, and with each swing she took out a few heartless. She turned around and a Emerald Blue was about to attack her and she wasn't ready. But as it was about to release it's attack Riku killed it with a swipe of his dark keyblade. And with that it was all over. Everyone looked at her. She was holding a keyblade. And not just any keyblade, it was the Ultima.

"Y-you have a keyblade?" Sora edge toward her. Something behind her eyes changed again. She gasped and dropped the keyblade.

"Wh-what is it?" she seemed genuinely oblivious to it.

"It's a weapon, that chooses it's welder. Very few people have one. Actually of four other people have it other than you. Me, Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey." Riku stated as he picked up the Ultima and handed it to her. She took it reluctantly.

"I don't think she's here anymore." Kairi said sadly. They all knew who she was talking about. Kairi could sense this kind of thing. She was one of the 'Seven Princesses of Heart'. They had strange powers. Everyone took in a deep breath. This wasn't going as good and fast as they hoped. They sulked all the way back to the Gummi. They offered Alita to come but she refused. She said that it'd be best if she found her own way home. Sora and Riku were very disappointed to hear so.

"Where do we head to now?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go back to Hallow Bastion. We can rest there and start again in the morning." Sora sighed as he fell into his seat. Donald nodded and soon they were off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"How did it go?" Maleficent asked her obviously tired master. They walked down to the Mansion's Basement.

"It went well...until I blacked out." Alita groaned.

"Blacked out?"

"Yes, it was going well when the heartless were 'chasing' me, but in the middle of it I just blacked out. Then I came too when they invited me to join along. But it was strange when we were 'battling' I gained a new keyblade. It was different from my usual one." she materialized her usually keyblade and stared at it. Maleficent also stared at it. She knew that keyblade very well. It was the blade that was in the castle on Hallow Bastion. It was the 'Oblivion' keyblade. It was the keyblade that defeated Riku and Xehanort.(_This is based on how I played the game so if you used a different one ignore that part_) "And when asked about it I blacked out again. It was like I have another me...but that of course is stupid. It's probably just this growing power. It's getting to me." she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. The blade dispersed. She waved her other hand and a ball of darkness appeared before her. She channeled her thoughts and soon an image appeared. It was of the group she was just with. They were on the Gummi and looking glume. She grinned. She knew she had a spell over the boys. She just needed to get to them.

"Master? Why do you do attacks on worlds but don't truly hurt anyone?" Maleficent asked wearily.

"I can't just going killing around. That draws attention and ruins my art. Just wait, there will be blood shed." She took in a deep breath and sighed. "I think you should hide in 'Neverland'. It will take them awhile to find you. That way I can worm my way to their desires."

"As you wish." Maleficent bowed and disappeared into darkness. She then reappeared on the long abandoned ship that was once possessed by Captain Hook. She grinned at the thought of that stupid Sora being crushed. "Hahaha...You fools!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N Another chapter told and I feel quite proud...thank you and good nite! **


	6. Ch5: Old Friends and ‘New’ Ones

**Last day: **Today is my last day of summer so I won't be able to write my story freely. I have to make time for it. But hopefully school will get the creative juices in my head going..haha. Thank you all again for reading this story. Plz review.

**To: **I have to give my friends, Robert and Cece, credit in this story. They didn't write any of the story, but they've encouraged me and have been there for me when no one else was.

**Sorry:** That my chapters are short...see I have the middle of the story in my head and those chapters should be **LONG** but for now I have to work my way there soooooooo it will be longer soon...well hopefully.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 5:** Old Friends and 'New' Ones

Upon entering Hallow Bastion the gang went to Merlin's house where they were greeted whole-heartedly but their old friends. Leon the head of the group smiled but that was really it, he never did anything more. So you couldn't expect more. On the other hand, Yuffie practically jumped them. That little ninja was a big handful, especially for Leon, since she followed him everywhere. Yuffie would always call him by his real name, Squall, but he'd always tell them to never repeat that name. Aeirs (Aerith for those who don't know the true names) greeted them next. She was most peaceful out of the group. She never got mad. Cid, the tech in the group was too busy on his computer designing something new, but gave a wave. Then, a lady came from behind Leon, she wore black and had long black hair. It was Tifa. She looked like a delicate flower, but she could kick your ass if you pissed her the fuck off. She greeted them all with a hug.

"I'm sorry Cloud's not here." she shook her head. "He's been all worked up since the castle thing, and Sephiroth is on the lose again, so that's also getting to him. He'll show up sooner or later."

"Aw that's okay. It's not like he's suppose to be here saying 'Hi'." Kairi said.

"No! He IS suppose to be here!" Sora exclaimed. "We need to know what our enemy looks like!"

"YEAH!" Goofy and Donald jumped.

"He'll be here in a few days. Don't worry." Aeirs's voice soothed.

Sora growled. This was suppose to be quick and easy. This wasn't even suppose to happen. After defeating Xemnas, he hoped to live at peace with his friends. But every time they think a happy ending is coming, it's snatched away. Sora then felt a soothing hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kairi smiling at him. He gave a half-hearted smile and turned away.

"I guess all we can do is wait." he sounded defeated.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alita stood infront of the mirror, trying to prefect her hair. She tossed it and did everything imaginable to it. But she couldn't get it the way she wanted. Xemnas stood in the corner of the room. He had his arms folded and his eyes closed. He grew tired of his 'master'. He looked up at her still trying to look right and walked over to her.

"Do you know how to get the 'just put on stuff and didn't try anything' look?" she asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. Maybe just putting something and not trying anything to look good!" he hissed.

"Nah, everything has a look. And I have to be just perfect!" she smiled to the mirror.

"Why do you have to be all dressed up?"

"Because now I'm going to try and wiggle my heart to their hearts and their group. And I'm also a women if you haven't noticed! It's in our genes. Hopefully they'll trust me, and I can use that trust for my own use." she giggled.

"Okay. Another question: Why aren't I doing something useful like Maleficent? Instead I'm here watching you get ready and serving you?" he was irritated.

"Uhhhhh.." she casually walked over to the closet and opened it. "Well, first off, there's nothing for you to do yet. You have good power and it shouldn't be wasted. Second, I love having a servant and watching you suffer watching me be all girly." she laughed. He didn't find it as funny. Alita looked at her clothing options. Not many. There were really only two outfits. She had tons of those outfits though. There was the robe she wore, when they first met. Or the black outfit she wore upon her arrival of Castle Oblivion. She grabbed her grey robes. She'll go shopping after she completed what was infront of her. She quickly got dress. Xemnas looked away out of the little respect he held. But he did blush.

"Are you blushing?" she called to him.

"No." he was so stern. Maybe she could loosen him up one day.

"Well I'm dressed," he opened his eyes. "Wish me luck!" she waved a hand and fell into the ground. Xemnas rolled his eyes and looked out of the rooms window. He could still see the outline of Kingdom Hearts. It's shell still hung over the world, reminding everyone of it's death.

"Good Luck" he whispered to himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alita appeared in the 'Borough' at Hallow Bastion. She could sense the people she came for near. As she made her way to that direction a searing headache ran through her. She held her head in her hands as she staggered. Trying hard to keep balance. She finally got to a wall and held herself steady. She looked around. _What am I doing here, _she thought. She didn't remember. This girl was certainly something else.

"Are you lost?" She heard a energetic voice from above. She looked up to see a girl, who had short black hair leaning far over the roof. She looked like a ninja, especially since she had a oversized shuriken on her back. Her outfit was a tad small thought, very revealing.

"Uhhhhh." was all Alita could get out.

"Well, okay." the ninja cheered and started to walk away. Alita then thought of the only thing she really knew about.

"Miss? Do you kno where I can find someone?" she feared the girl was already gone. Then a little head popped out of the roof.

"Well, can you describe them?"

"There's two boys...uhhhh...a...girl!...uhhhh a duck...and some kind of dog looking thing.." she didn't really remember their names.

"OH! You're talking about Sora and his friends!" the little ninja did a back flip off the roof and landed gracefully infront of Alita. "I can take you to them." Alita nodded a grinned wildly. "Well then, let's go!" ninja girl said. She ran up the wall and started traveling along the roofs. Alita just stood there. How was she suppose to follow? The girl's head popped out again. "Oops, sorry!" she jumped and motioned for Alita to follow on the ground.

They made their way through the Bailey to the 'Restoration Site'. Alita walked quietly behind the girl. The girl just walked big steps and had her hand behind her neck. It was a long walk.

"My name's Yuffie, what's yours?" the ninja, apparently named Yuffie asked.

"Oh, umm, Alita." she was shy and didn't seem comfortable. Yuffie eyed her suspiciously, then smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure. So you know Sora, huh?" she nodded. "Well that's not hard to believe everyone like knows him. The gang has been here for a few days. They needed a rest and have been waiting for a friend of ours. But yea. They've been staying at the castle with us all. Squall has been out though." she talked about him as if Alita knew the guy. "Ooooo, don't tell him I called him that, we're suppose to call him Leon." She turned to a Alita with a pleading look on her face. Alita smiled and giggled. Yuffie took that as an 'okay'. They finally came upon the castle.

"Home, sweet, home." Yuffie said planting her hands on her hips.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Riku walked lonely through the halls of the castle. Painful memories filled him. He had tried to hurt, even kill, his friends. But it wasn't him, he'd try to tell himself. He'd try to blame in on Xehanort, but there was that piece of darkness still in him that he couldn't let go. He walked to the high tower and looked over the balcony. He looked over the world. It was actually a nice looking place when there were no heartless. On one side of the castle there was the little town that was always busy, and the outskirts that once lead to the infamous Sephiroth. On the other was the 'Solemn Edifice'. A lonely place and yet beautiful. Water did not follow it's limitations and only did what it felt like. Platforms of ice floated up and down and large bubbled hovered waiting for someone to jump inside and be taken under the water. Part of that watery area was the 'Icy Pit'. It lead to the sewers, which was a big maze.

"What are you looking at?" he heard. He turned his head to see Kairi leaning over the balcony as well. She was in a pink zip us dress (KH cover for the guide.) and blue shoes that tie up her calves.

"Just looking...I've never known how beautiful this place truly is." Riku grinned.

"I know...it's once was my home. I finally remembered after Xemnas was defeated. It was a very nice place before we had to leave because of the heartless. But I'm also glad we moved, cuz I wouldn't have met you and Sora and had so much fun." Kairi inched closer and subtly trying to get him to notice her a bit more. He smiled at her.

"Well that is a good thing...Not you having to leave, but that you know us. And that you're happy about it." Riku stretched and put his hands on his head. Kairi sighed and looked to the 'Postern'.

"Yuffie's home...and it looks like she brought someone. She took one of Riku's arms. "Let's not be rude and greet them"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hello? HELLO! Is anyone fucking here!" Yuffie screamed as they made their way into the Grand Hall.

"Uhhhh, maybe their busy?" Alita tried to assure. Yuffie looked at Alita and grinned.

"Nah, they're just being mean. They always do that so me."

"Hi!" They saw Kairi pulling Riku down the stairs. When they finally go to each other. Riku noticed Alita. Suddenly, it was like Kairi didn't exist. He pulled away from her and walked to Alita.

"Hello, Alita. It's good to see you again." He said taking her hand. Kairi pouted but then put on a good face.

"Hey, I didn't know you lived here!" she walked to her pushing Riku out of the way. Alita noticed and felt like a tug-o-war.

"Well, I don't. I just happened to be here." Alita smiled.

"Well, now that you guys have got together, I'll be taking her." Yuffie said grabbing Alita's arm and dragging her off. Alita waves to the them as they disappeared behind the corner.

"Whoa, I had a feeling they were going to fight over you." Yuffie laughed. Alita couldn't help but laugh also. "I'm going to take you to Sora, he's in his room making plans with Donald and Goofy." Yuffie lead her up the winding stairs and to a large hall. "This is where all the bed rooms are...actually there are more in the castle, but this is where everyone sleeps." They walked past doors that were elaborately designed. They finally came upon on that was blue and had stars shoot across. "Here we go. Just go right in. I have to go find everyone else. Their most likely to be at Merlin's, which I'll show you later. Bye-bye." Yuffie gave her a wave and went running off.

"Here goes nothing." Alita took in a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." she heard an exhausted voice come from inside. She opened the door and there was Sora, Donald, and Goofy sitting around a table looking over some maps. Goofy looked up.

"Alita!" he got up and gave her a hug.

Sora turned and smiled. He also got up to give her a hug. Donald just huffed and continued looking over the plans. He didn't like her. He didn't just feel right about it. Even her name just strikes something in him. Sora and Riku talked about her the whole way here. "Hello! We're suppose to be working" he quaked violently.

"Lighten up." Sora groaned. "That's all we've been doing. It's time for some fun. And, well, it's awfully rude to not talk to a guest." Goofy nodded.

"How have you been?" Sora pushed Alita out of the room and Goofy followed. Donald just shook his head and continued to looked at the maps.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sora, Alita and Goofy walked down the halls talking. There wasn't much to talk about, but they seemed to find stuff. They entered the library where Riku and Kairi were looking for something to read.

"So how's the search for Maleficent?" she asked.

"Well, we're still searching worlds. But we haven't gone to any of the worlds yet." Sora sighed.

"Hmmm." was all Alita could reply with.

"So where do you live?" Kairi came in.

"I still don't know." Alita hung her head.

"Since you don't have a place to stay, you must stay here with us!" Riku announced.

"No I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't be. Come on stay." Kairi urged. Alita then smiled and nodded. "Great, I'll show you a room you can stay in." Kairi took Alita's hand and they went running off. They got to a door that was purple and black that had a moon in the middle. "Here! This one's right next to mine. Well, I'll let you get situated. Come down when your done." Kairi left Alita to enter the room by herself. When she did, she was amazed by how lavished it was. There was a queen sized bed that was dressed in black silks. There was a fire place and a love seat infront of it. There was a balcony and infront of the window-walkway to it were velvet purple curtains. She went to the bed and laid down. Once she did her headache came back. She went into a fetal position and trying to calm the pain but it didn't let up. It was a few minutes before it did. She sat up and looked around. She grinned wickedly to herself. Then she walked out to the balcony and leaned over the railing. _This is going better than I thought it would, _she thought.

"Nothing to do now, but let things take it course." she said out loud.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/N Soooooo tell me what you think! Plz. I need some kind of motivation to keep me goin. If someone says they hate it, it will help me think of better ways to get the story going, and if someone says they like it, it will give me TONS of motivation to keep going. Well thank you and good nite.**

**Oblivion**


	7. Ch6: Soulless Eyes

**Finally: **Well I finally got the chance to put up another chapter! Hurray! Well the first week of school has been a weird one. And now I'm taking a class that's on Tuesdays and Thursday which keeps me from getting home until 6...so I've been having a hard time getting this chapter done. But on with the story! Review!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 6: **Soulless Eyes

Alita stared out to the 'Solemn Edifice'. There was a strange beauty to the ice water. She sighed. She had been there for about a week. Many times she would black out. It was becoming more and more frequent. But the problem was she didn't knew what was going on and was afraid of what was happening in the absence of her mind. (I like making the reader's think of which Alita they are previewing until a certain thing comes that makes you go like Ooooo!) She then turned to her room and fell to the bed. Nothing was really going on now. Sora and the gang were still charting plans on where to go. They've only been to one world and there was not much there that they could go on. There was a knock on the door. Alita jolted up and cleared her throat.

"Yes? Come in." she called. The door opened to reveal Riku and Kairi.

"Hey! Just coming to check on you. Haven't seen you all day." Kairi came and sat on the bed.

"Yea, we were worried." Riku said without feeling.

"Yea, I can soooooo tell that you were worried." Alita laughed. " So, what's on the agenda for this week?"

"Well, Sora thinks we should head to 'Beast's Castle'. He thinks Beast would have some info and we could get a good lead." Kairi shook her head. Alita got up to close the doors to the balcony. Riku stepped behind her. She tripped on to him.

"Oh...sorry." she said. Lately she's been really clumsy.

"It's okay." he helped her to feet. "Well, we're hoping that we get a leave soon. This is killing us, not having the upper hand on our enemy." Alita nodded and looked to the window.

"Well, since we should leave soon, and this time I WANT to go, you should leave so I may take a shower." Alita grinned.

"Please it would help us all!" Riku joked. He was greeted by a pillow at his head.

"That was soooooo not cool man!" Alita laughed. Kairi and Riku said their good-byes and Alita was left alone. She waited till she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. She turned to the center of the room and waved her hand. A hole of darkness appeared. She scratched her head and walked in.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Xemnas stared at the dark abyss that surrounded this pitiful world. There were moments that he wished he wasn't returned to life, he had nothing to do and every time he was with his 'master' there was something strange going on within him. He didn't know what or why. He just wished it would end. Memories of his former life and his true life would come to mind but that would only fuel him to strive harder to work. Suddenly, he could smell the scent of a rare flower. It didn't have a name, but had a smell that was intoxicating. It just striped you of all control.

"What are you thinking about?" he jumped at the voice next to him. There leaning over the railing was Alita. She was radiating that scent. He regained composer and cleared his throat.

"I was just wondering when I could do something...ANYTHING! I've been locked up here and with nothing to do, even a nobody gets bored." he growled.

"Ah yes, but the more you wait the more you become stronger." she smiled to him. He straightened up more.

"I don't follow."

"The anger and revenge just builds in you" she looked at the way he was standing. He was always so stern. After everything was done she'd have to loosen him up, by any means possible. He was still give her a look of confusion. "Just trust me...you will have your moment to shine."

"So what of the brats?"

"Their not brats! And I've seem to infiltrated quite well. But I keep getting those damn black outs. They wouldn't let me come on their voyage to a world because of them. It wasn't fair." she pouted.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you were growing a liking to them." Xemnas went behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it. Then took a bite. He snatched his hands away, barely in time.

"Don't make stupid accusations of what you do not know about!" she yelled.

"Alright!" he held his hands in surrender. "I just don't want you to loose sight of what you are here for, even if I don't even know what that is." Alita sighed and turned to him.

"My follower...they're losing faith in me. I attack a world, but do nothing to the people. They think I won't get ride of the blasted keybearer. But they don't know the true reason for what I do. I even see you losing faith, if you ever had any." She was certainly stressed.

"I believe you can do it. But you need to give them what they want." he yawned.

"Yes, your right. It's time I give them something to regain faith in me. It's time for the blood to flow..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Well what are we waiting for!" Donald yelled as they waited in the 'Resting Room'.

"Alita, she wanted to come and we can't just not let her come. She too welds a keyblade." Sora growled at the small duck.

"Well, Is everyone ready?" They all heard from the door. There was Alita, her hair wet from the shower. She was dressed the usual robes as everyone was wearing what they usually did. These people needed a serious wardrobe change. Everyone nodded and they all headed to the Gummi. It was quite big and could comfortably sit about 9 people. Sora and Donald sat in the first two seats. Both fighting for control of the ship. Kairi and Goofy were next. Then it was just Riku and Alita. Sora finally got the controls and started the ship. This was Alita's first time on a ship, well at least from what she remembered. When they were ascending in to the air Alita got scared. She grabbed for the armrest. Well since the seats were connected she accidentally grabbed Riku's hand. He made little attempt to get her off. She didn't really realize that she was holding on to him until they were in space, riding smoothly.

It was not long before they reached the world of the Beast. It was a dark world, but you could see there was still a slip of light on it. They landed on the 'Bridge'. Sora helped Kairi and Alita off. _How sweet, but not enough_, Alita thought to herself. Once her foot touched the ground a splitting headache ran through her. Not wanted anyone to notice she went to the other side of the ship. Hold the side of it to keep her steady. Once it was gone she looked around. _Where? What?_, was all she could think. Well she didn't want her new friends to think of her as insane, so she just went up to them pretending all was as it should be. She smiled to them and they smiled back. Not noticing anything wrong. They walked to the 'Courtyard' to the 'Entrance Hall' there they were greeted by something they didn't want.

Heartless rose and appeared in out of thin air. More than at 'The World That Never Was'. Different kinds also. Aeroplanes, Armored Knights, Shadows, NeoShadows, Assault Riders, Crescendos, Bolt Towers, Emerald Blues, and Fat Bandits. Sora, Kairi, and Riku materialized their keyblade. Donald and Goody readied their weapons. There was going to be a fight and not a good one. Alita just stood there. What was she suppose to do? She didn't have the knowledge on how to materialize anything. She looked around. Everyone was already engaged in battle. There were spells being cast and reflected. She closed her eyes tight. _Please, please, please. Let me have something to protect myself!_, she screamed in her head. And as if she just unlocked something a swarm of light surrounded her arm. And as it dissipated there in her hands was the keyblade she held when they first met, the Ultima. The chain wrapped around her arm. She wondered why it wasn't like that for the others. But now wasn't the time to speculate anything. She readied her weapon and when the heartless finally noticed her and started to attack, she did the same. One by one they dropped and died, hearts being released. They then heard something welcoming. A loud roar came from the stairs. On the top infront of the 'Ballroom' was Beast. He came galloping down the stairs and with a ferocious swipe of his claw the remaining heartless died.

"Whoa it's good to see you again." Sora walked up to him. Beast just snorted and nodded. He wasn't exactly the social type.

"Sora?" a women's voice called. Belle came running down giving him a hug and everyone else.

"Hello Belle." Sora nodded.

"Why are you back, and why are those things back?" snarled Beast.

"We don't know." Riku said rubbing his eyes and dissipating his keyblade. Sora and Kairi did the same. Alita just held on to hers. She was afraid.

"Who is she?" Beast sniffed in her scent.

"Alita, she's a friend, but we can get to that later. We need some information from you, if you have it." Sora was stern now. He had to get the job done. Beast just snorted and went to the 'Parlor'. Everyone followed. Everyone sat down and Sora began to explain the story to Beast. He told him about the new enemy, Maleficent, and what's been happening to the worlds.

"Oh, yes that has happened to our world as well." Belle chimed in. "Back in the town, where I use to live, there is a strange blackness covering half. The people are to afraid to go near."

"Will you take us there?" Sora jumped. Belle nodded. Everyone got up and was heading toward the door. Beast took Sora by the arm and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry that I don't have information on Maleficent for you, but that girl you're with...don't trust as far as you can throw her. There's something about her." Sora didn't understand but nodded anyways. They had to go see what was going on in the town.

When they made it to the town people were already in their homes. Maybe they never left their homes now. From outside it looked as if it were abandoned. But in plain sight, not to hard to see, was the darkness Belle and Mickey spoke of. It wasn't necessarily a blob of darkness but it wasn't just dark. You could not see into it. It pulsated. Sora and Riku looked at it with disgust, the new enemy was just wrong. Alita stared at it with fascination. She didn't know why, but it just captured her.

"Are you here to take away the darkness?" they heard from behind. It was the baker. He risked coming out.

"We're going to try!" Kairi said with joy. The baker smiled and nodded, but with that only tragedy came. The darkness shot out for him. It grabbed a hold of him by the stomach. He screamed as he tried to escape. Sora held his keyblade. Riku tried hard to pull the baker from being pulled in. Kairi was pushing people back in their homes and they were coming out to see what was happening. Sora, Donald and Goofy started to attack the stream of darkness holding the baker. But each attack just went right through. Alita just stood there. Not knowing what to do. It just seem to fascinate her. The man screamed and the screams were piercing and terrible. Riku couldn't hold on much longer. And when he did let go...well it was not great. The darkness swallow up the man. Then out of no where it threw him back, but it wasn't him. The body was so mangled that you could hardly recognize him. His head was tilted to far, his neck was snapped, flesh was tore off him, and blood ran freely. Kairi screamed and was suddenly comforted by Sora. Alita started to hyperventilate. It was a disturbing sight...but what was more disturbing was that some part of her liked it. She turned away and Riku did the same as Sora and comforted her. After that they went back to the castle, said their good-byes, and left for Hallow Bastion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been another week after the scene before any of them made an attempt to plot the next coarse of action. Alita spent most of her time in her room. Riku was on the 'High Tower'. Kairi was with Yuffie, trying to forget. Sora was just wandering aimlessly. Today Alita decided that she wanted to go to the library. She had a sudden urge to search for a book. In the back of her head there was a name, but it just wouldn't reveal itself to her. The whole day she spent looking up and down the books in search for the mystery book. Then while up on a latter she found something that caught her eye. 'The Inner and Outer Demons Of KH'. _KH? What's that?_, she thought. She grabbed the book. But unknown to her Sora was watching her. Studying her every action. He finally decided to speak.

"What do you have there." He was trying to play it cool. But he had scared her and she lost balance. She gave a scream and closed her eyes ready for the fall. When she stopped falling and didn't feel the pain of the floor she opened her eyes. They were met by the deep blue eyes of Sora. She looked at herself. One foot still on the latter the other in the air. Her arms hold the book tightly toward her. She then looked back into his eyes. They say that when you look into the eyes off someone, you see their soul. She could see Sora's soul. It was light and had a pureness to it. But when his eyes searched hers', he couldn't find anything. Like there was nothing to her. Nothing that kept her like the way she was. He was looking into Soulless Eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**A/n: Hurray! The chapter is done. I have decided that I'm going to update weekly. I should have time to make another chapter in a week. Well? What do you think. I don't think this is a good chapter but it sets up a lot of things soooooo if you hate it just bare with me here okay? I've just gone through the tramatizing first week of school. Well I love my readers. Thank You! -bows-**

**Oblivion**


	8. Ch7: Control is Dead

**Sexual Content, Sexual Content, SEXUAL CONTENT! **There I warned you, soooo if you're not into that stuff and read this chappie, it's alllllll your fault. Well okay. Plz be nice about this one, it's my first. And **PLZ** review! I would like it! **PLZ**! I heart you!

**Thank you!**

**Ohh: **The song is from As I Lay Dying, it may not work here, but if you play the song...it totally goes...at least I believe so.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 7: **Control is Dead

Sora and Riku walked the halls of the castle. It had been two days since the Sora had been with Alita in the library. Truth be told, he hadn't seen her at all since the moment. She'd always seem to avoid him or he her. He went to talk to Riku. They didn't spend as much time together since this started and he wanted to be with his friend.

"So, Sora what's wrong?" Riku said stopping him in the middle of a hall.

"I don't see what you mean." Sora turned his head.

"Dude, I've known you since we were ye high" Riku put his hand to his knee. "There is something wrong, and it isn't the Maleficent thing either."

"It's just...Alita..She keeps avoiding me, and I don't know. My minds all fucked up and I don't know what to do." Sora cracked.

"Well," Riku didn't know what to really say. Something about Alita did fuck up their minds a bit, but he could control it. He didn't want Sora to know that he had a growing feeling towards her. "I don't know what to say. Just wait until she comes to you. You know, that chick stuff, they need 'time'." he laughed and patted Sora hard on the shoulder. Sora returned with a devilish grin and nodded.

"Yea, your totally right! I'm just being stupid." Sora put a hand on his head. Riku nodded and they continued to walk.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I don't get it! Why won't either notice me!" Kairi fell onto Alita's bed.

"Their guys. Men don't get anything." Alita comforted.

"But I mean I want to be noticed like you. They like you. I can tell. I want Sora, but I would even be happy if Riku noticed me." Kairi started to cry on Alita's pillow.

"They don't like me. They like you. I know it. They just need to find it. Men don't know a thing, and if they don't like you, then their just plan stupid.." Alita said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kairi looked up at her. Her eyes were blood-shot. Alita gave a reassuring smile and Kairi smiled back. _I'm sorry Kairi, _she thought to herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maleficent sat impatiently on the deck. It has been awhile since she has heard from her master. She was thinking about leaving her post and helping the stupid brats find her. Or at least help them find out what their dealing with. She heard that they needed her cloak to get the information. She also heard from the grape vine that Alita allowed blood to be spelt. But this wasn't good, attention would come, and Alita did plan for a showy beginning. Not some stupid baker being mauled but something just devastating to the everyone. She sat up and looked over the water.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Xemnas stepped out of the darkness, a grin plastered over his face.

"Just getting out of the castle...that's all." He snapped his fingers and a blue sphere appeared in his hands. He twirled it.

"You know she won't be pleased." Maleficent warned.

"She's too busy to know what's going on. And I have to get away from her." he groaned.

"You dare abandon her?" she hissed. "She gave you life and all she ask in return is patience for when the time is right."

"No, I won't abandon what I was recreated for. But, she doesn't know what she does to me. To any man for that fact."

"Men...can't think beyond sex..." Maleficent rolled her eyes and went back into the cabin. Xemnas just stood where he was.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sora sat infront of the fire in one of many living rooms. It was poorly lit, but he didn't mind. He was tired and just wanted to relax. The fire danced infront of him and he smiled. He could see Kairi and Alita dancing. Not together, but for him. Dancing...The door opened. Sora fell out of the chair. Alita was leaning on the door frame, looking devilish. She was in a white shirt and plain skirt. A look of hesitation went across her face, but then was replaced with a look of determination.

"Sora.." she started.

"Yes?"

"I could see...see the way you look at me." it was hard for the words to come out.

"Look I-" he was cut off.

"No...I like it." she finally looked into his eyes. This shouldn't be happening, but they had no more control over mind, body, and soul. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

_Control is dead in this blind world_

_For we do what we hate_

_Split from inside_

Sora took her hand and put it over his shoulder. He leaned in a bit, not trying to scare her. But when she didn't move, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips. A sensation filled him. It didn't feel like a kiss, but something different. Alita put her other hand on his chest. He was firm. Sora bit at the bottom of her lip to gain access, but it only ended the kiss. She pulled away and stared at him.

_Betrayed by emotions_

_we must look past_

_what is infront of us_

"Look I'm sor-" Alita put a finger on his lips, to stop him from talking.

"Don't be sorry." She took in a breath and dove in for another kiss. This one a bit more rough, more lust in it. Sora didn't mean for it to be that way, but the last kiss just sparked something within him. He again asked for access to her mouth. She opened slightly, pausing for a second, then fully opening. His tongue dove in searching every crevasse of her mouth. Soon she was doing the same. Then they met, their tongues danced and massaged each others. The kiss deepened. It was almost too much at once. Sora started to lean Alita back. He was trying to get her on her back. He was successful. Once on the ground his hands were free to search her body. Each curve he memorized. They were perfect. She was perfect. He lift from the kiss and stared in to her eyes. They were not as soulless as he remembered. Maybe he was just imagining it. That it was the trickery of the light.

_Shadows are security_

_They have become the solace_

Her face was beautiful in the light of the flames. It was almost as if you could watch them dance on her. She looked back at him. His blue eyes were black and red. They had passion in them, but it scared her. She never been at this stage. She didn't know what she was doing. She was nervous, and afraid that she would see. Her first kiss was just a few seconds ago. What she didn't know was that this was the first time for Sora also. Well it wasn't his first kiss, but he'd never been this far. One of his hand came to the shirt she was wearing. Slowly he started to unbutton it. Once opened, he could see her black laced bra. Under it were breast just waiting to get out. Or at least, he was waiting for them to get out. He kissed her lips, then started to travel. Down her neck, to her collar bone (where he felt his mark), down to the valley between her breast. He looked at it and grinned to her. She merely smiled at him. He blow on her, it was a sensation she could not help but groan at. She arched her back. He put his arm under her and unlatched the bra. He winked at her and slowly took it off along with her shirt. Now, her upper half was bear. He could see her blush as she tried to cover herself. He just shook his head and pulled her hands off her. Looking at her, her skin was milky and the lighting just made it look better. Her breast were excellent. They were perky, soft, perfect. He grasp one in his right hand and started to massage it. The other he wrapped his lips around. He played with the nipple in his mouth. Nibbling at it, licking it. This must have been right, because Alita started to moan it pleasure. Her hands wandered over his body. His clothes were still on. That wouldn't do. She stopped him. At first he was nervous that he did something wrong. She smiled at him and took off his shirt. He was well trimmed. She let her hands wander all over him. She leaned up and kissed his chest. Then started little licks across. He shivered at the feeling it gave him. She made her way back to his mouth and kissed him with feeling. She pulled him down, his whole body was on top of her. She could feel him growing hard over her. His crotch and hers were right next to eachother and every time he moved, she would feel in a moan. Sensations ran through each of their bodies.

_Of my looking glass heart_

_In search for certainty_

Sora released from the kiss and looked into her eyes. He had to make sure she was fine with all this. From the looks of it she was having a blast. As was he. He then started a trail of kissed downward again. When he reached her breast, he gave each one a kiss, then moved down. He reached her bellybutton and blew into it. She shivered. It hit something in her. He grinned. He then started moving down. Her skirt was already riding high due to the friction. He started to take it off. She stopped him and he looked into her pleading eyes.

"No we can't.." she couldn't do this, even though her body ached for it. Part of her said, _"please continue!_" another _"we must stop!"_ . The first voice was one didn't know of. Sora looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, we won't, but please...please let me make you happy. I can." he wanted to please her. He had to! Alita, aching for touch, nodded. He grinned.

_I no longer need control_

_Take me through the fire_

Sora pushed up her skirt and pulled down her black lace panties. He spread her legs and grinned. He leaned in and blew into her womanhood. She gasped. Ecstacy ran through her. He leaned in more and started to lick around the outside. Alita moaned and groaned. He was teasing her. Then he dove in. He started to lick inside, in small circles. Each getting wider each lick. She started to groan louder. Her back was arching. Sora licked faster, hitting all the right places. Soon she came. She was left in a pant. She sat up and he sat on his knees. He smiled at her as she blushed at the embarrassment of her moans. Then she looked at him. _One good deed deserves another, _a voice she did not know rang in her mind. She got on to her knees, and kissed him gently on the lips. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him down. She straddled him. She could feel his throbbing manhood under her. She nuzzled his neck and whispered in to his ear, ever so seductively. "Now it's your turn."

_Refine what is Yours_

_It is time to overcome this_

_We must look past_

_What is infront of us_

She licked his ear which made his pain worse. He wanted it. She licked down his neck, to his chest, to his stomach, down to his pants. _Well these just can't do, _the voice rang again. She unstrapped them and pulled them down. Not all the way, just enough to reveal him. Now this was the first time Alita had ever seen one, but she was impressed. Well any woman would. She grasped the base with her hand and leaned in. She smiled at him and encased his shaft in her mouth. She started to slowly go down. She massaged the base as she did so. Then she came back up, using her teeth for some friction. She also used her tongue to massage it. When at the top she nearly came off. Sora shook at the feeling that ran through him. He couldn't keep his head on. She went down again, causing another shake from him. She needed to go faster. Not that she wasn't doing fine now. And as if reading his thoughts she moved faster. Faster, and faster. He couldn't handle it anymore. He placed a hand on her head, not to make her go faster or deeper, but just because he needed to hold on to something real. He moaned in his throat as he came. He let out a sigh of glorious relief. Alita sat back up and swallowed. You could hear the gulp and she licked her lips. She grinning and came to give him one more passionate kiss...until..._knock, knock, knock! _

"Sora? Are you in there?" it was Riku. Well, Alita and Sora's shirt were scattered and well, yea. Alita was scared, she couldn't be found like this. She clapped her hands together, she didn't know why. But their clothes came back on to eachother and she slipped through the floor to the floor below.

"Umph!" she fell to the ground, but her cry muffled that of someone else's. She noticed that the ground she was on was a tad lumpy. She looked down and there was Leon. "OH GOD! I'M SORRY!"

"Eh," he got up and helped her up. "It's okay. Hey do you know where Sora is?" she blushed.

"Uhh, yea I think he's with Riku, in the living room the floor above us." She smiled innocently.

"Okay, well let's go get him. A friend is back that Sora's been waiting to talk to." Alita nodded.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Come in!" Sora yelped as he sat onto the couch. Riku entered.

"Hey man, guess what?" Riku seemed excited. Just then Leon came in, Alita following closely behind.

"Hey. Guess who's here?" Leon grinned.

"Who?" Sora looked from Leon to Riku.

"Cloud. He's back!" Riku jumped.

"Cloud? Yes!" Sora exclaimed.

Alita didn't know what was happening, but at the mention of this boys man she started getting dizzy. "Cloud?" she asked. Everyone looked at her as she started to wobble. "Cloud.." and with that she past out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Water, a tube, things suck inside me...what's going on...why can't I remember?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What?" Alita opened her eyes, to see Leon, Sora, and Riku surrounding her. She was lying on a bed. "Wha- What happened?" she glared at them all.

"You fainted...after hearing Cloud's name." Riku said as if pondering it himself.

"Cloud? Oh, Cloud." She said sitting up. _So that boy lived?_, she thought angrily.

"Well, if your feeling better. We should go see him, he's waiting." Leon crossed his arms. Everyone nodded.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Well? Tell me what you think! I must know! NOW! Hahaha, but yea. I just played KH 1 again and saw the secret ending..you know, it would be a cool movie. To bad they probably won't think of that 'till later. Well, yea, oh if you don't like the pairing of Alita and Sora, well don't fret, this is actually the only sexual thing they do. She is meant for someone else. But if you did like the pairing...sorry! Well I heart you all, Plz Review!**

**Oblivion**


	9. Ch8: The Enemy

**Well yea, I have the next chapter ready, but I think I'm not going to post it until I get more reviews. I'm not writing this story for review, but for the love of writing a story. I just want more feed back. I just want to kno what you think, you can hate it, you can love it, you can be somewhat interested but want something that makes you go OMG! Tell me, tell me plz! Well, okay..thank you for reading.**

**Story time!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 8:** The Enemy...

They all walked to the 'Castle Gate'. Leon and Sora were at the lead. Donald, Goofy, and Riku not to far behind. Alita walked a few giant steps back. She seemed to be evading this situation in her head. _This may not end good, _she told herself. They were at the 'Bailey'. It wouldn't be long now before fate came crashing down on them. Sora would check over his shoulder. He'd look at Alita. How beautiful she was. How sad it was going to be in just a few moments time. Riku also looked back a few times. He'd smile at her and she'd smile back. He couldn't tell if he was falling for her. He already knew Sora was into her, so he kept his distance. But every time their together, something just clicks inside him. But what of poor Kairi. She has no one now. Or does she? The one who doesn't get Alita would get Kairi. Not a great way to get chosen. Alita stopped and leaned on the post that was near the gates. Riku noticed and went to her. Everyone continued on.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on the pillar to steady himself.

"Nothing..." she snuffed him and went on. He shook his head and followed behind her. The 'Castle Gate' wasn't really a gate anymore. It was left in ruins when Organization XIII ran free. It was hauntingly beautiful. The sun made the blue tile glow and in the middle was a elaborate mural. Sora could see Cloud waiting on the other side. He was leaning on a destroyed column. Alita saw him too. She slowed her pace. Riku passed her. She wanted to postpone this as long as possible, but that didn't seem like it would be that long. She could run, run right now. They wouldn't know, and Cloud couldn't identify her. But something inside her kept her going forward. The truth in her.

"Hey Cloud!" Sora waved as they closed the gap.

"Hey Sora." Cloud nodded. "Hey Leon."

"Hey," Leon stopped infront of him.

"So what's going on?" Cloud asked.

"We need some help..." Riku said coming in.

"Oh...okay...So what is it th- What is she doing here?" Cloud stood straight and pointed behind the group. They parted and in the direction Cloud was pointing was Alita. She stood there with a innocent smile. The kind of smile that you give when you are accused of murder and actually did it, but thought everyone still didn't know. She just stood there. As they continued to stare in confusion her smile faded. _Fuck,_ ran through her head.

"What do you mean?" Sora laughed and smiled. "That's Alita."

"You!" Cloud stood at a battle ready position. "That's her, Sora! That's the enemy!" Everyone looked at her again.

"No it can't be..." Sora laughed again, but this one was stifled.

"Sora..." He looked at Alita. She stood there. Her faces solemn. Then she smiled and laughed. "Well this sucks! I've just been founded." Sora and Riku couldn't believe their ears. Alita snapped her fingers and blackness encased her. When it disappeared, there she stood. No longer in her cute skirt and shirt, but in a black robe. In her hand was the 'Oblivion' keyblade. She stood there with a giant smile. "Sorry." was all she said.

"But-" Riku stammered.

"I know this is a shock...but hey, I had a great time. At least the time I can remember being with you." Alita stepped closer. When she did Sora and Riku drew out their blades. They didn't want to and were still confused. She stopped. "Well fine then! I'll be leaving now...Oh and you just might want this!" She tossed a large black thing at them. It covered them and when they got out she was no long there. She disappeared.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

She sighed as she sat down infront of the fire. This was certainly a fun day. She got a little fun and she was able to be herself. Out of her robes she took out a thin book. On the cover it read '_The Inner and Outer Demons Of KH_'. Opening it, some pages fell out. It was an old book. She stuffed them back in a turned to a page that hadn't fallen out. It was a picture. There was a figure standing infront of a gate. The figure was inflamed and yet water intertwined with it. The caption at the bottom stated 'They are one'. She sighed, she knew she would have to read it, just find out what it meant.

"So your back?" she heard from behind.

"Yes, Xemnas, I'm back." she stood and smiled.

"Well, we missed you." he coughed.

"Uh huh?" she grinned and then walked to the door.

"Wait! What happened?" he needed to know.

"Well, I gave them some help so yea. But don't worry, their going to need me soon. I know it. Once they find out. They will need me." She walked out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"NO!" Sora screamed as he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Cloud stated. "I didn't know this was going to start something."

"Well, now we can get more information." Riku announced. He sounded like he wasn't affected at all. "We have what we need."

They all gathered 'round him and looked. He held up what was thrown to them. He held up Maleficent's Cloak.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Yes, this chapter was awfully short. The next one will be also. They were originally one chapter, but I think they can hold themselves on their own. Tell me what you think? Come on, I must kno...-stares at you- I must kno! Thank you for reading, please continue to do so! I heart you all, I hope you heart my story! Thank you and good nite.**

**Oblivion**


	10. Ch9: Kingdom Hearts

**Yayness: **Man my comp just died on my and I had to wait a week and a half for it to be fixed. And even now it's not truly fixed. There's a corrupted file and the guy didn't take it out, when I asked him to! I guess I could ask my friend, Cece, if her dad could do it for me. He fixes comps for a living... But on another note, I'm back to writing my story. I see that ppl read it but no one wants to tell my how they feel. How sad...oh well...

**0jadecat0-** Yes, yes my chapters have been a tad short lately, but if you'll just bare with my for a few more short one's, your patience will be rewarded with long chapters. I just have to get to those chapters that lay in my head...damn head -hits head-

**Story:** Now for your reading pleasure or displeasure, on with Chapter 9!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 9:** Kingdom Hearts

The ride to Master Yen Sid's tower was ever so long. Sora sat in shock. Still couldn't in him mind what happened. That Alita was their enemy. Just moments before that low blow they shared an intimate moment. Now that happiness shattered around him. Riku said nothing. He couldn't. What could he say? The feelings that he was starting to feel were brutally thrown in his face. Donald kept trying to explain to Goofy what had just happen, but it was a concept he couldn't fully grasp. Kairi, she was utterly confused. She argued that Alita couldn't be the enemy. She didn't sense anything bad about her! She just couldn't be. Silence was all the was spoken as they approached. Riku fiddled with Maleficent's cloak. _How could I have been so stupid, _he yelled in his head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alita lay on her bed reading the book she 'borrowed' from the Hallow Bastion library. She put the pages back in their order and Xemnas fixed it for her. Thank goodness for him. It was an interesting read. It told of how Kingdom Hearts came to be. "When the worlds were made, they were as one. But with living creatures and no light or darkness to govern their ways, some things were just chaos. There was no sense of right or wrong, just life. The Seven Princesses of the world came together and made the heart of the universe. This heart was the power and heart of all. It was even stronger than them. But it was held safe by them. Their decedents hold that power today. The name of the heart of the universe, 'Kingdom Heart'." That was the basic summary of the first few chapters. In reality those chapters were about lineage and tracing the family of the Seven Princesses.

"How's the book?" Xemnas asked. He sat in an arm chair that was set infront of the fire in her room.

"It's fun, if you like to read." she rolled over on to her back and set the book on her stomach. "Ah..." she said aloud. Xemnas looked over to her. She grinned as she was finally getting to the part she wanted. The chapter she was coming upon was 'Chapter 7: The Heavenly Form. She looked to Xemnas then continued to read.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Here's your fucking cloak! Now talk!" Riku threw the cloak at Master Yen Sid. He caught it and bowed head.

"I sense thing haven't been going all to well?"

"Just cut the crap and tell us what we need to know." Sora sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Very well," Yen Sid slid back on his chair and laced his fingers. "The girl you've met is indeed your enemy, but she's not what you think. You all are confused on if she's good or not, am I right?" They nodded. "Well, Sora, Do you remember what happened two years ago? How Kingdom Hearts was destroyed by Ansem to stop Organization XIII from getting to it. Well Kingdom Hearts cannot be without form. The door was sealed and it's truest and purest form was blown up. Well, I'll get to that in a bit. On even more serious note, Alita is very powerful. She possesses a power to control you by your desires. She feeds off of them." He looked as Sora. He knew what he was talking about. "There are two parts to her. Just like the heart, the light and the dark. Each fighting for their right to be in control. The dark Alita, is evil, sadistic, and probably the worse you will ever see. The only reason she doesn't act on her true nature is because of the other form she holds. The light in her. The pureness of her. She is purer than dear Kairi here. The Alita that you all care for, or at least did. I bet you all question the keyblades she welds. Well, they are real. The Oblivion, her dark side holds, is much stronger than yours Sora. With one strike one hundred people could be killed. But the Ultima, with one raise one hundred souls could be restored and be saved. The reason why she is so connected to our hearts, and why she is both the extreme of light and dark is because..." He paused and looked to everyone.

"Well, get on with it old man!" Riku nearly attacked.

"Because she **IS **Kingdom Hearts."

He waited until the shock in the air sunk in to speak. "This humanly form is the last form it can ever take and it's most unstable one at that. If the two ever come in conscious of the other they will combine and Kingdom Hearts will truly be here. It will have a free thinking mind. If it sees it fit, it could destroy everything just so the balance of good and bad would be equal again. They must never meet. You guys must be friend her again, and make sure nothing happens. If you can keep the 'Light' Alita with you longer, the darker one will not kill, by the way two worlds are being devoured by the dark blobs on them. Humans are being eaten and spitted out again." The memory of the baker came into everyone's mind.

"Was her friend to us a façade?" Kairi piped up.

"No, the light truly was your friend." Yen Sid said with sympathy in his voice.

"Why did we have to get Maleficent's cloak, just for that information?" Sora asked standing up straight.

"It was a test. If you could get it, you would be ready for what you know now. And I knew you would meet her. You had to...or you would most likely have killed her and then Kingdom Hearts would be lost forever and we would be without morals." Yen Sid just had all the facts, didn't he.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Alita looked up to Xemnas and smiled. He looked confused and was slightly frightened by her devilish grin.

"Wh-what's in your head?" he asked.

"I know how to become all powerful..."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Well? Another short, but information chapter. My friend thought it was a good and OMG chapter...I don't know what you all will think of it, but I hope you like it. Tell me if you do. When my comp was down I wrote this chapter down, and that is hard! When I write a story my mind goes blank. But when I type, it just comes to me...But on paper this chapter was about 7-8 pages long...a waste of good paper too...lol, well how you enjoy. -bow- Thank you and good nite!**

**Oblivion**


End file.
